My Savior
by ShadowHunter KaliGurl
Summary: Lizzy's mom and brother died when she was six. Her dad started abusing her soon after. Lizzy prays for an escape, anything, and is surprised at what comes with "her savior". With an open mind and a fragile heart, what will Lizzy do when thrust into the world of the supernatural? M for language and vilonce, Seth/OC, no Lemons...yet
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my pretties! This is my first FanFiction and what not but I am no stranger to the website. I love this site! Anyways, I love Seth so I thought this would be a cool story! Review and what not, I will love yall no matter what but...I take that back, Review or no love for you! MWAHAHAHA! I'll leave you to the story...WARNING! VERY EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE...RATED M FOR A REASON ...Enjoy at your own risk! Disclamer: I own nothing...I'm too broke ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"WAKE UP, YOU DIRTY PIECE OF SHIT!"

I shot out of bed as fast as I could, which, at 5 in the morning, was not all that fast, really. I soon realized getting up that fast was _not _a good idea. As I was slapped in the face with an immense sense of vertigo, I swayed a bit on my feet, angering the man even further.

"You can't even stand up right! What's wrong with you?" He slurred. Taking a large swig from the bottle in his left hand, his beady eyes raking my body from head to toe. He then, grabbed a handful of my fiery, read hair, dragging me across my room and into the filthy hallway. "Clean up this shit and meet me downstairs in an hour." He snarled, malice hanging on to every word.

I kept my eyes glued to the ground. "Yes sir." I replied, speaking as softly as possible. I waited until his grimy, monstrous hand released my hair and the sound of his footsteps disappeared downstairs before scrambling into the broom closet to collect supplies.

This whole episode was nothing new to me. My dad is always drunk nowadays…has been ever since Mom died 9 and a half years ago. I remembered that day as if it were just yesterday, the day my life took a nasty turn for the worse.

_**Flashback**_

"_The wheels on the bus go round and round! Round and round! Round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town!" I belt out, looking out the window, towards the pointed top of the Stratosphere._

"_MOM, DAD, pleeeeease tell her to be quiet! She's driving me NUTS!" My big brother, Alec, complained to my parents. He had midnight black hair and crystal blue eyes. Never wearing anything but faded black sweaters and dark jeans. Although everyone at school thought he was emo and depressed, he was always smiling and joking around his friends and family. _

"_Oh, hush, Alexander, she's just enjoying the moment. Let her be." Mommy scolded him. She and Daddy's hands were intertwined on the center console, their wedding bands sparkling in the diminishing sunset. Daddy's dark hair, much like Alec's, was in a beautiful stark contrast with the vibrant oranges of the impending dusk. Unlike Daddy's, Mommy's hair almost matched the deep colors of the setting sun. Everyone said I got my hair from her, but I always thought she was way prettier than me. _

_I had deep scarlet hair, green eyes, and a boat load of freckles. Everyone at school called me "Leprechaun" because I was so short and my favorite color was green. Add on the red hair and a Leprechaun would be the first thing most 1__st__ graders would think. I didn't mind, but sometimes it got annoying. _

_I stuck my tongue out at my brother who just glared at me mockingly then, stuck his tongue out for good measure. After a few seconds, we burst into a round of uncontrollable laughter, clutching our stomachs and nearly falling over in our seats. Mom and Dad joined a few minutes later and we were all a big bunch of cackling hyenas._

"_Daddy, look out!" I screeched_

_I watched in slow motion as a midnight blue Chevy came barreling through the intersection at top speed and straight into the left side of our white minivan. Mommy screamed as our car started tilting to one side, overturning and rolling down a grass embankment. I turned to look at Alec, crying out in pure shock and horror. The car had come to a stop, upside-down in the field, causing all of us to hover in midair, belted in by the seatbelts. _

_Alec was so pale, the left side of his face had a trail of blood trailing from his hairline to his chin, his hair matted with blood. His arm was twisted in an angle that should not be possible. Daddy was no better; his chest had a deep cut across the front, a deep crimson stain down his entire white dress shirt. His left leg was drenched as well, the source of the blood unknown to me at the time. Momma's seatbelt had come undone at some point so she was lying on the roof of the car. There was glass everywhere, sticking in her hair, arms, and all over her chest. My head hurt as well as my side. I, too, had glass in my hair and all over my new purple dress. I realized I couldn't move my arm, and that thought alone terrified me._

"_Lizzy, look at me, Darling." I heard my Momma say. I turned my head to see her looking at me with pleading eyes. "Don't cry, Baby. You're going to be okay. You're going to grow up and go to school. You'll get married and have babies. You're going to be happy. I love you, Honey. Please, don't give up. Take care of your Daddy for me. We love you so much. __**I**__love you so much." She looked at me with so much love in her eyes, smiled, let one tear escape her eye, and close her eyes. I noticed her chest stop moving and started screaming and crying at the top of my lungs._

"_Oh my God, someone call the police! Are you okay sweetie? The ambulance should be on their way any minute now, you're gonna be okay!" I heard a gruff, female voice say softly. My car door opened and I felt a pair of warm arms pull me out of the car before I fell into the darkness._

_**End Flashback**_

My Brother had died instantaneously. He hit his head pretty hard on impact; the doctors said there was nothing they could have done to save him. My father was lucky, the doctors said. There was a cut on his left thigh 1 inch away from the artery, which, if lacerated, would have killed him. The cut on his chest was just from the glass and was no more than an inch deep. The doctor said he really had it good. My mother, on the other hand, was a completely other story. The glass had severed an artery really close to her heart and one shard even got into her blood stream and got lodged in her heart. A very excruciating death, the doctors had told her dad. The worst of my injuries was my broken arm. I had a nasty bruise on my head and a shard of glass in my side, but that was it.

I felt the tears in my eyes and quickly brushed them away and got back to work, trying to distract myself before I started sobbing. He always hated it when I cried. He said it made me weak. I got started on the hallway, scrubbing the alcohol and dirt out of the carpet and drywall. Once I finished with the hallway, I moved on to the bathroom, my room, the "guest room" (it used to be my brother's), and then finally tackling the master bedroom. When I was done, I checked the time to see I had 5 minutes left.

I made my way to my bedroom to get cleaned up and head downstairs. I brushed my hair and teeth then headed to my very small wardrobe. I picked out a very simple pair of blue jeans, converse, and my favorite Soul Eater tee shirt with a picture of Death the Kid, Patty and Liz. I quickly put it on and walked out of my room with 2 minutes to spare. I then walked towards the stairs, mentally preparing myself for what was to come.

It always went the same way. Wake up, clean, get dressed, be lectured on whatever's the topic of the day, pray for a miracle, and be highly disappointed when he starts to beat me anyway. Every day, it's all the same. I wish I could escape, but there really is no way in hell that's happening anytime soon. I can deal with this for now. I've dealt with it for the last 9 years; I can deal with it a little while longer. Which is why, when I finally get to the living room, I don't even flinch when the yelling and hitting start. I just put on my good ole mask of indifference and suffer in silence.

He grabbed a hold of my hair, again and growled into my ear, "Get up and pull yourself together for school. I don't have time for your shit today. Be here in 10 minutes sharp." Releasing my hair, he stumbled back into his office and slammed the door, taking his bottle with him.

I made my way upstairs, wincing every time I put weight on my ankle. Bastard must have sprained it or something. He always made sure he hit me somewhere I could hide it as to not grow suspicion. _Still hurt like a bitch though. _I walked into my room and straightened out my clothing, brushed my hair again, and walked over to my bed. I knelt down in front of it, crossed my arms, closed my eyes, and bowed my head. _Dear God, where do I even start…could you please help me get out of this place? I don't think I've ever done anything to deserve this. Could you at least tell me why this is happening to me? …I bet things don't work that way, though, do they? …could you send me a sign? Anything to help me out here. Death, an angel, a unicorn, SOMETHING. Please? It'd be great if you did. I got to get to school. Please help me. Amen._

With that, I left my room with my backpack and walked downstairs, ready to start my first day at La Push High School as a sophomore. This should be fun…

* * *

**_Remember_ _to Review or no love for you! ;)_**

**_~ShadowHunter KaliGurl~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello my lovelies! I have been busy, but I got this chapter up as soon as possible! Took way longer than I thought it would though. Hahaha, anyways. I love you all! Thanks to all of you that have Alerted/Faved my story! It means alot to me :) This chapter goes out to VampireAcademyDevil, my first reviewer! Thanks buddy! Remember to Review! 2 more reviews and I'll give y'all the next chapter, no sooner though. I need the reviews! You may read now :)_  
**

**_Disclaimer_****_: I own nothing...all recognized content belongs to it's respected owner_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Seth POV**

"Hey, Sethy Baby." The nasally voice droned from beside me. "Last night was _amazing._" I felt a pair of cold, dry hands rake up the side of my right arm. Letting her fake, freshly manicured nails drag across my shoulder blade and down my spine, she rose to whisper in my ear. "We should really do this more often, don't you think?" Her icy breath fanned across my ear and down my neck.

Opening my hazel eyes, I turned to face the witch beside me, flicking her hands off of my bare chest. "Katie, I told you it doesn't work that way." I told her, rising up from the bed to retrieve my discarded boxers across the room. "This was just a onetime thing."

"Oh, come on Sethy, you know you want this." She gestured to her naked form, hidden underneath a plethora of mahogany sheets. Her golden blonde curls were strewn across her forehead, her blue eyes pleading for the second chance I was _not_ going to give her.

"First of all, don't call me 'Sethy' ever again. And second, no, I don't want you, actually." I snapped as her beady eyes turned from pleading, to pure hatred.

"Well, fine then." She sneered. She turned around, holding a thin sheet to her bare chest. Katie snatched her skimpy undergarments and red cocktail dress from the cream carpet, and made her way towards the spare bathroom down the hall.

I plopped back down on my bed, hoping for a few extra minutes of shut eye before school today. My hopes of sleep were crushed as I heard my sister walk down the hall and stop in front of my door.

"Seth! Get out of bed, you lazy moron!" My sister barked through my open door, throwing a pillow at me.

"I'm up. I'm up! Geez Leah, calm down." I complained. I reached over to my dresser to pull a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt out of the drawers. Grabbing the clothing, I shuffled over to my bathroom to freshen up a bit. I turned the shower on and waited for the small bathroom to steam up. The room had a small shower and tub combo with mahogany curtains hanging from a rod above. The white sink was on the left side, the toilet right beside it. I grabbed a bleach white, starched towel from underneath the sink and laid it on its' counter with my clothes. Stripping, I walked into the hot water of the shower, letting it run down my back. I washed my hair and body and stepped out of the shower. I toweled off and dressed for the day, the smell of bacon motivating me to move faster.

I ran into the kitchen, almost running straight into Leah. "Seth!" She screeched in my ear as I skidded to a stop right behind her. Whirling around at near lightning speed, she stepped onto her tiptoes and repeatedly smacked the top of my head with vigor. _Ouch…that hurts. _

"Will you quit it Leah! I'm sorry, okay!"

"Fine." She huffed, sitting down on her chair, folding her arms and glaring at me.

I sat down and rubbed my head, pouting.

Leah had a forest green tee shirt and blue jean cut offs paired with ratty, old sneakers. Her raven colored hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she had no makeup on. Mom walked in the room wearing blue jeans, a violet colored blouse tucked into her jeans, and her black toms. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she wore a little mascara and eyeliner to accent her beautiful green eyes. "Hush, you two." She scolded. "No fighting at the table."

"Yes, Mom." We both replied in unison, keeping our eyes glued to the table.

We carried on with breakfast, the usual bacon and eggs with a side of wheat toast. Leah and I ate well over the normal amount of food any human being should consume, as usual. When we were finished, we carried our plates to the sink and rinsed them off, and put them in the dishwasher. We shuffled back into the kitchen/living room, grabbed our backpacks, and kissed our mom goodbye.

"Goodbye kids, and behave." She said.

"Yes, Ma." We replied.

I tossed Leah the keys to the blue Honda Accord out front. "Race ya." I challenged, mischief ever present in my eyes.

"You're on." She replied, smirking, and we took off towards the car at light speed.

I got there first, but only because I tripped her half way across the lawn. "Hah!" I taunted her when she finally got to the car, giving me the stink eye. I stuck my tongue out at her, folding my arms and climbing into the passenger side.

"You cheated." She stated incredulously, still glaring at me while she got in the car and started the engine.

"_Technically, _I couldn't have possibly cheated, as no official rules were stated before the start of the race." I replied smugly, watching her eyes grow even darker. She took a breath and right before she had a chance to say anything, I cut her off. "_BUT…_since you are my sister, and I love you, I will let this one slide, just this once." I ended with a wink.

"Fine." She replied, sighing and taking a left turn. I could see she was trying to hide her smile though, and she knew it. I smiled, and turned to look out the window and observe the scenery. After a few moments of silence, Leah broke it, calling my name. I turned to see her watching the road with worried eyes. "Seth, I saw the girl leaving this morning."

_Dammit…_ "Look, Leah. I can explain-"

"Save it, Seth. I know what you're doing, and I don't like it, you know that." She paused for a second and took a deep breath. "I just want to make sure you're being safe. I don't want you to make a mistake and have to regret it for the rest of your life." She took a shaky breath at the end.

"I promise I'm being safe, Leah. You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself." I replied begrudgingly. The car had come to a stop in the school parking lot, so I hopped out of the car and took off towards the school in a hurry. I did _not_ need to have that conversation on the first day of school, let alone with my _sister_. I trudged my way over to the guys, hoping to get my mind off what just happened in the car.

I saw the guys in our usual spot, the old oak tree right outside the front gate. Brady, Collin, Jake, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim, and Paul were all standing in a circle off to the side of the tree. Brady, Collin, and Paul were talking animatedly to each other about goodness knows what. Jake, Embry, and Quil were arguing over who gets Cindy, the new head cheerleader, even though we all knew they had little chance with her anyways. Jared and Kim were thoroughly absorbed in each other. As she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him gently on the lips, which quickly became more and more heated, their kiss turned into a full blown make out session in the middle of the parking lot. I walked over to Brady, Collin, and Paul, still looking very agitated.

"Hey guys" I said with a sullen expression.

"Dude, who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" Brady asked me.

"Leah. She got on my case about on our way here. No big deal." I replied with a shrug.

"Alright man, whatever." He said with a shrug as well and continued on with the conversation him and the guys were having before I arrived.

**Lizzy POV**

I pulled into the ratty old parking lot of La Push High School in my midnight blue, 1998, Honda Civic. Pulling the gear shift to park, I cut the engine and unbuckled my seatbelt. Taking a deep breath and a hard look in the mirror, I silently grabbed my black Jansport backpack from the passenger seat to my right and hopped out of the car. I winced as I stepped on my foot, again.

"Ouch…Damn it!" I grumbled to myself, limping off towards the front entrance of the school. I noticed that everyone around me had the very familiar russet skin tone my dad has always had. Everyone was staring at me…probably because I'm the only red head they've ever seen this side of the treaty line. This was not how I wanted to spend the first day of school, being gawked at.

I kept my eyes glued to the floor, now rushing to get to the front gate as soon as possible. Which, when you have a limp, is painfully slow, if I do say so myself. I was almost there, when I ran into what felt like a brick wall. I bounded backwards, twisting my already injured ankle, and falling on my bum.

"Dear spirits, I am so sorry! Here, let me help you up."

The first thing I saw was an enormous hand stretched out towards me, in attempt to help me off the floor. Following my line of sight, I stared at his huge, muscular biceps, which, then, led me to his large, broad shoulders, and across the entire expanse of his chest. Even through his black tee shirt, you could tell he had an eight pack and was built through and through. Not a six pack, but an eight pack. I let my eyes wander back up north, past his thick neck and strong jaw; past his perfect lips and equally as perfect nose, and all the way to his beautiful, hazel eyes. The moment our eyes met, I felt something stir, deep within me. It was as if he was meant to be mine, and boy, I was going to have him. _Where did that come from…_ I felt his strong, russet arms tug at my waist, helping me to sit up more.

"Hi," He smiled, "I'm Seth."

"Hey." I smiled as well. "I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy."

We just sat there, staring at each other and smiling until he appeared to have a sudden moment of realization. "Here, let me help you up." He rose to his full height, which must have been well over 6 foot tall, and offered his hand down to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, effortlessly. I came to realize that we were extremely close to each other and he had not let go of my hand. _I wasn't complaining… _

"I'm really, really sorry for knocking you over. I should have seen you coming." He apologized with a shy smile, making me blush.

"No, it was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." I rationalized quickly. Looking away, hoping he hadn't seen me blush.

"No, seriously, I should have seen you. Someone as beautiful as you is very hard to miss." He sounded so genuinely kind.

"Thanks." I said, blushing once again and smiling at the floor.

_**DING, DING, DING!**_ _Oh shoot…_

"We should probably get to class. Don't want to be late for class on the first day." I told him nervously.

"What class do you have? Maybe I can walk you there." He said, smiling even wider than before.

"Um," I dug through my backpack, looking for my schedule. "Room 604, Geometry with Mrs. McClintock."

"Ah," he replied, grimacing. "We have the same class, just a fair warning though, she's a bitch."

"Great!" I exclaimed cheerfully, putting my thumbs up in the universal gesture for 'okay'.

Laughing, he bowed playfully, holding his hand out to me, looking far too adorable. I put my hand in his, curtsying, and allowing him to take the lead. _Maybe this day won't be so bad after all…_

* * *

_**Remember to Review guys! 2 more and I'll upload the next chapter! Love y'all!**  
_

_**~ShadowHunter KaliGurl~**_


End file.
